


Two Horny Idiots And A Gay Homophobe Christian

by VioletNuisance



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boners, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rp turned to fic, Smut, Voyeurism, cowritten, i don’t know how to tag, just read it ya sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: Just two bros grinding at promCo-written w/ @kondorkthegreat on insta





	Two Horny Idiots And A Gay Homophobe Christian

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, @kondorkthegreat on insta wrote half of this mess and did a lot of the editing, so go give him some love.

“Isn’t this just the most sophisticated dance you’ve been to?”

 

The words tumbled over each other, rushed from Sal’s lack of breath from minimal physical activity and the general excitement in the atmosphere. Sal had never imagined that he would even be attending something similar to prom, but he couldn’t say he was upset with the result of actually coming to the event that teens get so excited for. Not only had Sal never imagined going to prom, but going to prom with Larry Johnson, his best friend. But yet, Sal was also in another situation that he hadn’t expected. Currently with the loud beats playing in the gym and the dozens of other teens grinding on the dance floor, the blue-haired male took part of this and actually made the executive decision to grind all up in Larry’s front. For fun, of course. He wouldn’t be doing it for an insane amount of time to make things awkward, just enough to hear Larry start to cackle.

 

Larry’s lips crooked into a wide grin, showing off his snagged teeth. He’d seen more sophistication in Sal’s headbanging late at night after they had smoked one too many blunts than he saw in any of the sloppy teenagers here. However, he would admit that Sal’s backside moving flush against his hips didn’t feel unpleasant. Pretty damn good, in fact. The sight wasn’t bad either. Seeing Sal’s ass in that skirt was a bonus for the night, Larry silently thanking every god in the universe that his best bro was the embodiment of ‘fuck gender norms’. He wouldn’t have minded seeing sal in regular dress pants and a nice shirt like himself, but the skirt looked.. So much better on the male. Not only did he get to witness his hot friend in a skirt, but his ass was rubbing against him and it was like heaven to watch with his usual lazy stoner gaze.

 

The usual grin Larry sported faltered as his fingers dug tighter into Sal’s sides as the bluenette accidentally rutted against him harder, caused by a couple accidentally bumping into him.

 

“God, fuck-” Larry muttered out, head hanging and his gaze flicking downwards to the space between him and Sal. His hips stuttered and bucked slightly, and his eyes fell shut for a brief moment. A wash of embarrassment flooded over his face as he realized another dance partner joined him and Sal. An uninvited one from downstairs.

 

“What? Are you okay?” Before he could answer the question, Larry felt Sal’s hips still. The other gave a final push against him to confirm what he was feeling.

 

“Sal-“

 

“You’re hard,” Sal bleated out. Larry could all but feel the discomfort radiating from his friend, and he loosened his grip on Sal’s hips. The brunet tugged his bottom lip between his gapped front teeth as Sal stood stiff and still, trying to process the situation at hand.

 

Sal was the opposite from discomforted, however. His heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were ungodly sweaty, but holy fuck was this exciting. And a little funny. Larry had gotten hard from maybe five seconds of grinding and Sal was never going to live this down. But.. a bro's gotta help a bro out, right? He couldn’t just leave Larry hanging in this dire time of need.

 

The bluenette moved Larry's hands back into place so carefully it was almost as if it were a delicate medical procedure. Be careful, doctor. We might lose him. The last thing Sal wanted was for Larry to run off and ruin this boner moment. Nah, Sal had something way better in mind. His hands ran other Larry’s briefly in an attempt to calm the other’s nerves. 

 

"Dude," Larry started, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. "What'cha uh. Doing Sally Face?"

 

"Gotta help a bro out. Pretend you don't have a boner pressing against my ass and no one will notice."

 

Larry could have straight up died then and there from a heart attack when he felt Sal's plush rump press right back into his painfully obvious boner. It elicited a shiver to run up and down Larry's spine and he just wanted to pin the other down and-

 

No. Cool your jets Johnson. There's a bunch of other people around. That's how you get expelled. Instead of succumbing to the dirty thoughts he was having, he let out a shaky sigh and hummed to the music that was playing to mask any little noises that passed his lips.

 

Sal was really, really doing his best to keep himself calm and collected while Larry kind of did his own damn thing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Now that Sal was thinking about it, Larry was getting a lot sloppier and more obvious as to what was going on. God damnit Johnson. Plus, what would happen if Sal got a boner from all this? His stomach was getting that oh-so familiar warmth spreading throughout that trickled its way downwards. One thing’s for certain; Sal could not get a boner in this skirt. It would be horribly obvious.

 

"Are you seriously going to cum in the only dress pants you own?" Sal smirked beneath his prosthetic, still trying to keep his cool in this weird situation they had gotten themselves into.

 

"Oh my god- just shut up-" Larry sighed, tempted to bury his face against his shorter friend's shoulder. "..'N it's rental."

 

Sal did a surprisingly good job at acting like he wasn’t getting dry humped from behind, and it put Larry to shame. He was talking normally while Larry just looked like a damn mess. Despite doing his best to cover up what was happening, they were sure that if a student studied them for more than a second or two, they’d know something was up. The brunet was growing increasingly red in the face, and his hums became strained. It was a challenge to keep up with the melodies of the fast pop songs when all he wanted to do was bury his dick in Sal’s ass.

 

"Larry-" Sal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yeah, he isn't having Larry cum in a pair of nice rental pants. This needed to be moved somewhere else pronto. “You can’t cum in fucking rental pants, oh my god.”

 

"I don't appreciate-" Larry huffed, another shiver raking his spine. There was a twitch against Sal's ass. "-Your tone."

 

"Well you aren't going to appreciate my idea either. We're going somewhere private."

 

Larry's eyes narrowed at the suggestion, but he wasn't disagreeing verbally. He wouldn't mind being alone and having this continue with no pants involved, but it was the process in which this shit would go down that irked Larry. They would have to weave their way through the crowd of people dancing, through the lesser crowd of people on the outskirts of the gym, and through the double doors where probably more people were. Larry wasn't sure if he wanted that many people seeing his junk all constrained in these pants. But.. Larry gave in. Sal was right. He didn't want to cum to whatever the fuck electric shit was playing with a bunch of people around.

 

"Fine.”

 

The brunet huffed and hesitantly let go of Sal's hips and stepped back. Not enough for people to see the boner he had, but enough for Sal to decide where he wanted this to go. He swiped some strands of his brown hair that had gotten into his face during the small grinding session they were having, trying to catch his breath and not look like a horny teen that needed to shove his dick in anything and everything. While Larry was calming himself, Sal was a man on a mission. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he scanned the gym, searching for the path that was the least barred by dancing bodies.

 

“We should probably just stick to the wall. It’s the path of least resistance,” Sal said, reaching a hand behind him for Larry. Once the brunet had grabbed his hand, Sal led them past the punch table and to the wall. With a good amount of praying, the boys had been mostly successful in navigating the majority of the gym, save for a suspicious glance or two. It wasn’t until they had made it to the doors that they faced their first real obstacle.

 

“Hey guys! What’re you up to?” Both froze as Todd’s voice greeted them. Their eyes locked with each other as they silently acknowledged their two options.

 

Option 1: They could turn around and acknowledge their good friend like a civil samaritan and risk exposing Larry’s lil Johnson.

 

Option 2: They could run through the doors and ignore Todd like the heathen children they are.

 

“Sal, please. I can’t deal with him right now,” Larry all but whined under his breath. Option 2 was looking like a delectable choice as the taller male’s eyes began to water out of frustration, and his hand made its way between his legs. Sal’s eyes stared hard as Larry squeezed his stiff cock through his pants before the bluenette remembered just where they were. Yeah, no way in hell was Larry touching himself here. He would get at least twelve restraining orders on him.

 

“Let’s roll out,” Sal declared, pushing the door open. Option 2 it is. He turned around and locked eyes with Todd as they made their way out and instantly felt bad as the redhead took on the look of a forlorn puppy. They’d make it up to him later.

 

“Where are we going?” The question broke Sal out of his guilt trip, and he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“The bathrooms?” 

 

“Sure dude.”

 

Turns out, the bathroom’s were locked. The school locked them after hours when there was an event like a dance to prevent horns teens from doing exactly what they were trying to do. Sal snickered, but Larry could’ve full on sobbed.

 

“Larry, it’s going to be fine,” Sal laughed, much to the brunet’s dismay. “We’ll find somewhere.”

 

“If my dick doesn’t get some service soon, my balls are going to explode dude,” Larry complained. Sal didn’t think his ribs had ever hurt so hard from laughing.

 

"Dude your dick can wait two seconds." His cackles died down when Larry gave him a hurt look. 

 

This whole situation was just priceless. Funny grinding turning into Larry getting a boner and rutting against him like a horny dog? Who would have thunk that Larry' dick was so sensitive.

 

To avoid embarrassing the brunet further and avoiding anyone else in the halls, Sal led the way to the small art wing the school had. There weren't many art classes that were offered, though. There was three classrooms dedicated to the messy art kids shuffling in and out of the rooms, Larry being one of them. The brunette knew the art rooms like the back of his hand, but was confused when Sal led him down here.

 

"Sal, the classrooms will be locked. This is a waste of time."

 

"Drop the tone."

 

"Why are you taking me down here then??" An annoyed huff left Larry’s lips as his hand desperately wanted to travel back to the front of the dress pants and touch himself.

 

Sal sighed and stopped in front of the photography room, arms crossed. Even with the mask on, Larry could tell one or two buttons had been pushed. Sal had never been the type to enjoy time crunches after all. And Larry was acting like he needed to cum within two seconds or he would surely die.

 

"Well," Sal started, slipping a pin out of his hair. "I know how to pick this lock. Have for Ash before when she forgot something in here after school. And-" He stopped talking for a moment, picking the lock within a minute. "There's a dark room."

 

Larry squirmed in his spot, huffing and running his fingers through his greasy hair, looking around the empty hallway nervously. Breaking into the photography room to fool around? He would have settled for the bathroom but.. hell. Maybe he could put the condom in his wallet to actual use now and get between some asscheeks. Larry wouldn't complain at the opportunity if it presented itself. So, with the door picked open, the two teens hurried inside and shut the door behind them quietly.

 

Larry squinted as the door clicked shut behind them, eyes not being well adjusted to the low light. A soft mumble escaped his lips and he commented on how fucking dark it is in here. He could barely see. He’s only been in the dark room once or twice, but it was mainly Ash’s domain. Larry stayed in the art room with all the chaos that followed. In here, it was peaceful and quiet. A nice place to get some attention to his dick.

 

Sal pushed in ahead of him before leaning against the back wall. His arms were crossed and own eyes narrowed to match the brunet’s squint as he stared Larry down. The taller male swallowed thickly as Sal tilted his head, bangs awkwardly falling against his face. Nothing was said between the two, but Larry knew exactly what his friend was trying to convey.

 

What are you going to do now Johnson?

 

The brunet’s hands clenched and unclenched as he took a few steps towards the other. Sal had never been able to intimidate him, despite the countless times the other had tried. His eccentric hair and short stature just made it nearly impossible for Larry to take him seriously. 

Now, however, Larry felt positively nervous of the other. The dim red light washed over Sal, shining off his hair and contouring his mask in crimson. The lighting made the eyeholes of the prosthetic encased in even more shadow than normal making it nearly impossible for Larry to make out Sal’s eyes. Like this, Sal looked sharp, like he could cut Larry’s jugular with a single breath.

 

“For someone that was so anxious to get here, you sure are taking forever dude.” Sal chipped in, shattering Larry’s inner monologue. The brunet let out a huff.

 

“Shut up,” Larry bit out as he approached Sal. The other watched him, not saying another word. “You’re just excited to see me with my dick out.”

 

Sal froze for a split second, a hesitation that was barely perceptible, but didn’t go unnoticed by Larry. “You wish,” he teased, forcing out laughter.

 

The metalhead grinned as he placed s hand on the wall above Sal’s head, towering over the boy. The bluenette was forced to look up at him in this position, and Larry was thrilled to see the beginnings of a blush covering the sides of his neck. “You’ve always been a bad liar, Sally.” Larry cooed, leaning down even more so his half-lidded eyes could try and peep into the dark eye sockets of Sal’s prosthetic.

 

"I am not. And I've seen your dick before. Not super impressive if you ask me."

 

Larry glared down at his friend, making Sal's shoulders shake as he started to laugh. "C'mon- seriously? Ruining the vibes with small dick jokes" Larry huffed out.

 

"Make your moves already, Johnson. Thought your dick needed attending to?" One of Sal's hands moved from his side to squeeze at the bulge in Larry's dress pants, eliciting a groan to come from Larry's lips.

 

"Shut it- and. Uh. I can't see but it would be nice to.."

 

"You want me to take off my mask?"

 

The question lingered in the air for a few moments, the only sound in the room was their breaths and the dull sound of hearts against ribs. Well, that and the shifting of fabric. Larry was moving his hips slightly against Sal's hand that was still cupping his dick. 

 

"You don't have to."

 

Well, Larry did say he couldn't see too well. Before Larry could take the request back, Sal used both his hands to unclasp the mask that was around his face and set it off to the side. He looked less angular and sharp. Larry was a little shit liar, though. He could see his friend perfectly and he adored each chance he got to see what was hiding under that mask. He always made sure not to stare for too long, though. He knew how Sal felt about being stared at. Sal had told him so many times that he was self conscious of the scarring that maimed his face. Larry personally thought it was wicked and beautiful in its own way, but to each their own. Instead of staring, Larry put his lips to use and ducked down to trail hot kisses down from Sal's cheek to his neck. Now things were cooking. 

 

The bluenette tilted his head to the side with a soft gasp, giving Larry more room to lick and suck little marks there. More soft noises poured out of the shorter male's lips, only egging Larry on to continue with the attention he was giving to Sal's neck. It also made him press the other further against the wall and effectively pin his back to it. Larry had been wanting Sal practically all night, ever since he saw him walk through those doors in a damn skirt. Larry's hands roamed Sal's body before finding his ass. Smirking against his skin, he gave his buns a nice squeeze.

 

The back of Sal’s head hit the wall as Larry’s mouth traveled lower against the other’s skin. The bluenette’s fingers came up to tangle themselves in Larry’s messy mane as the brunet teased the skin at his top’s neckline, teeth nipping none too gently. It wasn’t until a few seconds passed that Sal realized what the greasy teen was trying to do.

 

“Don’t mark me, you idiot.” His eyes shot down to meet Larry’s, who in turn pulled his mouth away, not before giving one last harsh suck. They both dumbly stared at the small bruise that had already formed.

 

“Oops.” Larry teased, earning a glare from Sal.

 

“You’re insufferable.” Sal groaned out, causing the other’s lips to pull into a coy smile. 

 

“You know you love me.” the brunet joked before tightening his grip on Sal’s ass. The shorter male stiffened as the fingers dug into his rear end through the skirt. His own hands untangled themselves from Larry’s hair to grip at his shoulders instead as his friend all but massaged his ass through his clothing.

 

“What’s your obsession with my-“ His words became choked off out of surprise as Larry spread his ass to press a finger against his entrance through the clothing. He felt the other’s chest huff with laughter as he continued to be teased with while trying to form his question. “With my butt?”

 

Larry relinquished his hold only to dip his fingers under Sal’s skirt. His hands ran up and down the smooth curve of the boy’s body, Sal’s underwear the only thing preventing skin to skin contact. “It’s hard not to worship something that I want stick my cock in so badly,” Larry replied, toying with the waistband of the bluenette’s underwear.

 

The response made the shorter male's face and ears go red. Maybe Larry got hard quickly by a bit of grinding, but Sal was well along the way of getting hard just with the sensual touches and dirty talk. He squirmed against Larry, exhaling quickly as his friend's hands caressed and roamed his body underneath the skirt. Sal knew he was doing this teasing shit on purpose and it was driving him up the wall. Larry relished in the fact he could make the other squirm, grinning against his neck as the underwear slowly came off.

 

"Let's get these off.." Larry's voice sounded different. Almost gruff and laced with need. It went straight to Sal's dick and caused a warm pool to fill in his gut.

 

With his underwear down his mid thigh, Larry moved his hands back to where they were before. They slid slowly up Sal's inner thighs, spreading them just a tad. Before his hands got close to his junk, Larry moved them right back down his thighs to restart the process.

 

"Fuckin'-" Sal exhaled slowly, gripping the taller teen's shoulders, "Stop doing that."

 

"Mn? Doing what?" Larry grinned against his neck again, pressing open-mouth kisses to the sensitive skin. His hands went up his thighs again, this time dipping up further to squeeze at Sal's bare asscheeks and spread them a little. His thumb wiggled against the entrance again, rubbing small circles against the tight ring of muscles there. Sal's hips jerked suddenly, gasping and practically melting against the wall.

 

Larry pulled away from Sal, and the shorter male couldn’t stop the whine that passed through his lips. “You can’t tease me to death!”

 

“I’m not teasing you, chill dude,” Larry responded, slipping a hand into his back pocket. He pulled out his worn, leather wallet before tossing it onto a table. Tongue sticking out from his lips in concentration, he dug around in his front pocket until he made purchase with the small bottle. Sal’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized that the brunet had brought lube.

 

“Why did you bring that?” His voice was accusatory, and Larry snickered.

 

“I guess I hoped that I’d be getting lucky with someone tonight,” he answered, embarrassment briefly dipping into his voice. Sal didn’t get a chance to respond as Larry directed him to turn around, so he was facing the wall. “Never thought it would’ve been you though, not that I’m complaining by any means.”

 

Sal’s hands rested against the cool wall as Larry grabbed his hips, leading him to bend over. The bluenette bit the inside of his check to calm himself as the male behind him stuck a foot between his own, making him spread his legs. Larry made diligent work of his skirt, tucking the end of it up beneath his waistband, so he’d have plenty of space to work.

 

His head was now pressed against the wall in between where his hands were stationed as he heard the sound of the lube bottle being opened and the gross ‘slurp’ it made as Larry squirted it onto his hand. His nails scraped at the wall as he waited what seemed an eternity for the brunet to run the substance over his fingers.

 

“Dude, what’s taking so long?” Larry smacked his unlubed hand against the side of Sal’s ass, and the shorter male jolted.

 

“With that attitude, I should just leave you like this for someone else to find,” Larry muttered, bringing a finger down to Sal’s puckered entrance.

 

"O-okay okay fine." Sal huffed, cheek resting against the wall near his hand. He was expecting Larry to be a little shit and tease him more, but he jolted and let out a whine when he actually felt a lubed-up finger rubbing against his hole. With a groan, Sal felt goosebumps form all along his skin as Larry started to work the digit inside of him. His ass squirmed and tried moving backward against the finger, making Larry chuckle and his cock throb at the scene in front of him.

 

Sal Fisher was currently a horny mess bent down in front of him, getting worked up and open to take his cock. What was it, his birthday? Despite it not being anywhere near the special day, Larry felt like a special boy and made sure Sal knew who was boss. His knee bucked up a little between the bluenette's legs. So much for not getting cum on these. He could already feel a few drops of Sal's pre staining the fabric. Nothing he couldn't frantically Google about later. Right now, his focus was on the trembling teen getting off with just a finger pushing in and out of him.

 

Sometimes, Larry couldn't help but wonder if Sal had done something like this to himself and pretended it was Larry's own hands. He could imagine Sal squirming on his own fingers, trying desperately to find that one sweet spot deep in him and just pretending it was Larry doing the work for him. Something Larry would gladly fucking throw down money to watch if given the chance. He didn't have to pay right now, though. Since he was the one slipping not one, but now two fingers into his friend to scissor him open.

 

"F-fuck.." Sal's breath hitched a few times as he breathed, his eyelids slipping shut as his hips moved in time with Larry's fingers and the knee rubbing against his cock. Sal did enjoy the dominance over Larry on the dancefloor while it lasted, but hey, he wouldn't mind Larry taking over for a bit. 

 

"Hm?" Larry gave a lopsided grin that Sal couldn't see, but he could hear all too well. Larry's free hand held onto the shorter male's hip and rubbed small circles as his fingers fucked him slowly. Without warning, he sped them up and curled them as he tried to find that little spot that would make Sal moan his name.

 

Larry could feel Sal’s cock give a twitch against his knee that he kept firmly pushed between the other’s legs as his fingers finally grazed the bundle of nerves he had been looking for. A wicked grin spread across his face as he pressed rougher against the spot, drawing out stifled cries from the male beneath him. 

 

“Too much-” Sal managed to choke out, words slurring together. His knees shook as Larry kept fingering him, assaulting his prostate. He would surely die from overstimulation at the violent pace. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to steel himself from the building sensation in his lower stomach.

 

“Don’t you dare cum yet.” Larry growled, slamming his fingers inside of Sal. The boy gave a startled yelp.

 

“Fuck- Larry.” he moaned out, turning his head slightly to look at the brunet. The sight of a red faced and painfully aroused Larry was extremely hot, but the sight of his digits disappearing into his ass was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. “Just fuck me already.” Sal whined.

 

“And here I was thinking I was the impatient one.” the brunet chuckled. Despite the teasing, he did pull his fingers from Sal’s entrance, and the bluenette shivered at the sensation. At the sound of Larry undoing his zipper, Sal sobered up.

 

“I can’t stand while being fucked. My knees almost gave out just from you fingering me.” the shorter male admitted. Larry’s eyes glazed over at the words, his horniness reaching a peak.

 

“Table.” he gruffly stated before grabbing Sal’s hips and leading him to the table that he had precariously thrown his wallet on to. Sal sat himself on the table’s edge as Larry grabbed his wallet, searching for his condom. 

 

“I’m gonna to fuck your brains out, baby blue.”

 

The rough handling was making Sal reel. He had seen Larry slightly dominant a couple times, but that was during volleyball or an intense game of Mario Kart. Never shit like this.

And god damn, was Sal loving every second of dominant Larry.

 

When the shorter male was on the table, he squirmed and had his legs closed. His heart was pounding in his chest and the sudden hot vibes Larry was emitting really wasn't helping his boner situation.

 

Especially when he heard those lust-laced words leave Larry's lips.

 

"Please do." Sal breathed out the two words, barely even registering that he had said anything at all. Much like Larry, his  hormones were doing a lot of the thinking at the moment. Right now, his hormones wanted his ass properly fucked until he couldn't walk straight. Larry would be happy to oblige.

 

The taller teen nearly snorted at how horny Sal sounded, quickly taking the condom out of his wallet and ripping it open. With one quick movement, he had the latex rubber on and he was ready to bring Sal to pound town. His hands tugged Sal closer to the edge of the desk, one moving up from the bluenette's hips to push at his chest lightly.

 

"Open them legs, baby. And lay back" Larry hummed, rubbing at Sal's knees for a brief moment. 

 

When Sal went through with the actions Larry asked of him, Larry mumbled a soft 'Good boy' before gripping Sal's hips once more. The desk was high enough so Larry didn't have to do an awkward upwards angle. He pressed his hips forward and rolled his hips teasingly against the other's lubed-up and opened hole.

 

Even though Larry just wanted to grab the blue-haired boy under him and use him like a fleshlight, he went slow at first. He didn't want to hurt his bro after all. So, he went nice and slow pushing in. Dear god, did his ass feel like heaven. Larry groaned at the tight, warm sensation slowly enveloping his cock, looking down to Sal to make sure he wasn't making a discomforted or pained face. Both their mouth's were in permanent oh's as Larry continued sinking deeper into his ass. 

 

"Jesus- fuck.. Got such a tight ass Sally Face." Larry chuckled and rubbed the other's hips as he continued pressing inward, shivering when their hips finally touched.

 

Sal’s hands gripped the edge of the desk, white knuckling the piece of furniture. While he wasn’t in pain, he wouldn’t describe the immediate sensation of Larry pushing his dick into him as pleasant either. While the brunet’s fingers had been easy to take, his cock was most certainly a lot bigger than that. It wasn’t until he felt Larry push the last inch into him and pause that his body started to adjust.

 

A sharp exhale escaped through Larry’s nose, tan fingers dug into the bluenette’s thighs as the brunet did his best to pause to let Sal breathe before he started rocking his hips. While Larry liked to think of himself as a patient person, the virtue was running thin as Sal gave an experimental roll of his hips, pushing himself what seemed impossibly further onto Larry’s cock.

 

“Okay, start moving,” Sal breathed out. The hands he had curled against the deck tightened their grip as Larry started to pull nearly out of him. The pace was torturously slow, making Sal feel every inch before the brunet gave a sharp thrust, burying himself back in Sal’s ass. “Oh, wow, fuck-“

 

Larry pushed all the way back in before he locked eyes with Sal, giving him a small grin as his hands moved to the undersides of Sal’s thighs. Confused, Sal blinked as his legs were pushed up against his chest. 

 

“Here, hold them.” Larry ordered, permanent grin still playing at his lips. Sal’s eyes narrowed as his legs were spread apart, but complied nonetheless, grabbing his legs behind the knees, so they were spread and held against his abdomen. Larry let out a low whistle at the view before placing a hand by either side of Sal’s head. “I felt like this position would be better for me to wreck you.”

 

Before Sal could respond with something smart, Larry slammed back into him. The shorter male’s mouth fell agape as all sense of tenderness was lost, and the metalhead thrusted into him with a new fervor. He was almost afraid his hips would be bruised from this. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he moaned out, profanities spilling from his lips.

 

“Come on, you can be louder than that Sally.” Larry coaxed, suddenly slowing his pace. Sal wanted to scream out in frustration at the change, wanted Larry to get back to pounding him into the table, but he had to much pride for the request.

 

“Fuck you Johnson,” Sal groaned, causing Larry to chuckle.

 

“That’s not nice-“ Whatever the brunet was going to say was stopped as the door handle to the room jiggled. Both immediately whipped their heads to look at the door, the same thought running through their head. Did they bother to lock the door?

 

Now, Travis may have been a dickhead, but he never viewed himself as the type to pry into other people's business. He had learned from dozens of black eyes at this point to just go through the motions of high school and not to ask questions. The little lesson paid off well, since the last time he actually got a bruise from another student felt like centuries ago. He was now just the type to scowl at people he didn't like and, on the rare occasion, mumble under his breath when they weren't looking.

 

One person he made an exception with was Sal Fisher. He couldn't say that he had.. befriended the blue-haired boy per say, but it was teetering on the edge of that and it made the Christian boy reel. Friendships to him were hard to come by, especially with someone as amazing as Sal. He would never openly admit that the shorter male was amazing or the small fact he's had a crush on him since sophomore year, but he was ready to admit all of this on prom night.

 

Only for him to disappear with that greasy, no-good sinner Larry Johnson.

 

Travis was fully aware of the fact that the two were best friends and despised that. How could someone as amazing and beautiful as Sal be hanging around such a disgusting, worthless person? It was like a flower growing right next to a pile of hot garbage. And it pissed Travis off whenever he saw that fucker hanging around his Sally Face.

 

Minutes ticked by slowly and Travis was getting very impatient. Where the fuck were they? With a soft huff, he looked over the crowds and didn't see any sign of greasy tall idiot.

 

"Hey," His words were hesitant when he tapped Todd's shoulder. The red-head should know where his friends disappeared to, right? "Have you seen Sal?"

 

"Uh. Yeah. Went off with Larry somewhere. Why the hell do you care?" The aggression that was laced with Todd's tone was very unfamiliar, but not unexpected.

 

"He wanted to talk to me earlier but I haven't seen him." Travis lied as he shot back the words with almost an equal amount of venom in them.

 

Todd hesitated for a minute, fixing his glasses before pointing towards the gym's double doors. "They went that way. To the left down through the English wings."

 

"Thanks." Travis grumbled before making his way to the doors, slipping out of them without really being detected by any teachers. They wanted all the kids to stay in the gym to avoid any lewd acts behind closed doors. Vile things, teenagers were. Humping and fucking anything that breathed pretty much.

 

Finding the two was much harder than Travis had anticipated. There were only locked doors in the hallways, so where the hell could they even be? Did they leave? The thought made Travis' heart sink a little in his chest. He just wanted a dance. One dance. Fucking Johnson always ruins everything, ever since they met. His search for Sal now turned to a search for Larry to deck him in his giant damn nose. He can't just keep Sally all to himself like this.

 

Though, there was a tiny ounce of hope that they hadn't left yet. He continued searching the hallways and finally, finally got his answer. The door to the photography room was slightly ajar and he could hear noises from inside. 

 

What were they talking about? Whatever it was, it sounded slightly heated and- was Larry hurting him? Travis to the god damn rescue. He walked through the photography door and shut it behind him, jiggling the door handle to the dark room to test if it was locked. Pleased when it wasn't, Travis opened it right up.

 

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim red lighting, but what he saw… Holy shit.

 

Larry's head whipped around, growling when he saw who it was. What the fuck. Does anyone know how to knock when you got your dick buried in your best bro?

 

"Hey, fuckhead, someone's in here. Get the hell out." Larry hissed through his teeth. He was tempted to pull out of Sal but no way was Travis seeing his dick fully hard. Instead, he slipped off his jacket to cover up his friend underneath him.

 

Sal and Travis were deathly quiet, the bluenette covering up his face with his arms to shield himself from the embarrassment of all of this. Travis was reeling in his head. Not only was Sal getting fucked in the dark room, but it wasn't Travis. That made him pissed off. Though, the few seconds of the throbbing cock he saw and how Sal's legs were pushed up by his chest eased that anger a bit. Travis felt a strain in his own pants that made him curse under his breath.

 

Larry caught it, eyes flicking down to the growing bulge in Travis' obvious church pants. He was disgusted at first, but decided to be a prick and give him a lopsided grin instead.

 

"Dude, Jesus wouldn't be too happy seeing you all horny like this watching two bros fucking. You gonna just stand there and watch as I pound Sal?" That earned a well-deserved kick to the shoulder from Sal. Ow, but fair. He didn't actually want Travis to watch them fuck, it was just to make the blond scamper off.

 

Travis felt like he was in a showdown. Every nerve in his body screamed at him, pleaded with him to walk out of that damned door and forget everything he saw. However, his feet were frozen where they stood and eyes stuck to glare at Larry’s. He felt like if he made one wrong movement, the metalhead would rip his throat out and watch him bleed out onto the floor. The brunet’s eyes narrowed as seconds turned into minutes and no progress of Travis doing anything was showing.

 

“Voyeuristic little freak,” Larry spat, sobering up the blond somewhat. He took a step backwards, eyes sliding down from Larry’s gaze to land on the floor. His body still felt too stiff, too tense to walk away from the unfolding drama. While his brain had gone into flight or fight mode, it hadn’t determined the threat. He hadn’t realized his chest was beginning to ache and heart starting to splinter from seeing Sal splayed out beneath someone else because he was still trying to process what he had walked in on.

 

“Travis,” Sal muttered out, breaking the other two’s silent fight for dominance. The bluenette had slightly removed one hand from his face, so he could look at Travis. His face was flushed a deep red and intricate scars danced across the sliver of skin he dared to show to the former bully. It was then that Travis realized Sal wasn’t wearing his prosthetic. He had chosen to bare his face for Larry, yet he wouldn’t even look the blond square in the eyes without it on. Travis swallowed, his tongue beginning to feel like lead in his mouth as he felt an ache begin to travel up his throat. ‘Please- go.”

 

No, he wasn’t going to cry right now. He wasn’t going to cry in front of the angel who had temporarily discarded his halo or in front of the devil that still smirked at him, daring him to challenge him. Eyes glued to the floor, Travis gave a sharp inhale before turning heel and shutting the door behind him.

 

Travis thought he’d get a chance to clear his mind and let out the long breath he had been holding, but that train of thought was discarded as almost immediately he could hear the gentle slap of skin against skin resuming. His ears burned bright red in fury and embarrassment as he realized they were going back at it as soon as he closed the door, like a pair of wild rabbits. His eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall as he heard Sal cry out, picking out his small cries of pleasure between Larry’s heavier grunts. He should probably leave these filthy sinners to their gross hormonal sex act, but he stayed frozen in place and his feet refused to budge. The soft noises from the bluenette were enough to keep him planted there as dirty thoughts started to fill his own mind. He would love to be the one to cause those little noises spilling from his lips. He wanted to just touch Sal and stare at that beautifully scarred face of his. But oh no, Travis wasn’t the one currently slamming his dick into the smaller teen. It had to be Larry. Even though he was seething at that fact, Travis still had an uncomfortable tent in the one pair of nice dress pants he owned. Instead of focusing on that dumb brunette, he focused on the little sounds of Sal on the other side of the photography door as he silently took care of business.

 

Sal and Larry didn’t know there was an audience on the other side of the door, so of course they would pick up from where they had left off. Larry wasn’t letting this perfect piece of ass go to waste, after all. It was prom night, kids were going to fuck. But it wouldn’t be too long until some teacher came along to find the photography door picked open or heard their noises from out in the hallway. But the second the door to the dark room was shut, Larry grinned down at Sal and thrusted right back in, getting back into his rhythm. He drank in the noises that Sal let out, much like Travis was currently doing.

 

The little sex act didn’t last too long. It was their first time, after all. Larry was impressed since he thought they would both cum after twenty seconds. Two minutes and forty seconds? That was fine by him. The two teens rode out their orgasms and Larry slowed to a stop, panting hard and wiping sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve.

 

“Holy shit.” He laughed through harsh pants, laughing gently as he pulled out of Sal with a gross wet noise.

 

Sal was still coming down from the high of orgasm, feeling a little floaty with his eyes to the ceiling. When Larry spoke up, his blue eyes flicked to him. “Y-yeah. Holy shit. Was it..?”

 

“Good? Yeah, man.” Larry gave a lopsided grin before tugging off the filled condom on his cock, tying it up and tossing it in the large trash can on the other side of the room. Thank god he had good aim. “How’re your legs feeling? Can you stand?”

 

Larry pressed a soft kiss to Sal’s thigh as he helped get his underwear back on and pull his skirt down. Afterward, Larry tucked his own dick away and helped to get Sal to stand up. A triumphant grin spread across his features when Sal struggled to stand on his own. Oh, hell yeah. 

 

“C’mon, baby blue. Let’s get you more cleaned up in the bathroom. No paper towels in here, sorry.”

 

“Larry, my legs feel like jello. Do you think I can walk down to the damn bathroom without looking either drunk or freshly fucked?” Sal huffed, leaning against the desk he was just fucked on top of.

 

“Yeah I know.” He snickered, running his hands over his jello legs. He was so proud of himself for being the cause of Sal not being able to stand up straight. 

 

“Shut it-” Sal huffed, punching Larry’s arm. “Get me to the bathroom. This feels weird.”

 

Without much of another word, Larry simply picked the bluenette up off of his feet and carried him out of the dark room. At this point, Travis was already long gone from his sad and lonely jerk-off session. He had cleaned himself up quietly with some tissues off the teachers desk and made a mad (but quiet) dash out of there. Good thing too. If Larry had seen the little pervert outside of the door listening to him rail Sal, there would be a lot of bloodshed.

 

And so, the night came to an end with Larry helping with the clean up process. He wanted to dance some more but understood when Sal protested to the idea. After all, it only took a few seconds of grinding to get Larry going. Who’s to say it wouldn’t happen a second time?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed, and join this SF discord, so we can be friends:   
> https://discord.gg/FfGrtvG


End file.
